Kindergarten
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: What happens when EVERYONE is in Kindergarten? A very stupid crackfic is what happends. Several Special guest appearances. CRACKFIC! Rated T for language.


**Lemony:** I wrote this for a friend who has 8 pages worth of homework to do...that really sucks...but I hope this cheers you up, I don't like to see my friends upset. BTW There are SEVERAL Special Guests appearing in this fic and only loyal readers will know who they are

* * *

><p>~Morning~<p>

The bell rang at LWA Kindergarten school. The children skipped happily to their classes ready to learn something new.

They sat in their desks, rosy cheeks and smiles adorning their faces.

"This is bullshit!" They heard the heard their teacher yell from outside the door. They all "Oooooohhhh"-ed like small children often do.

"I don't wanna teach a bunch of snot nosed brats!" Their teacher yelled, they heard him going back and forth with the principle until he stepped into the room. The old man glared at each child with his green eyes sharp.

"My name is Mushi," He said, "And you will NOT get on my nerves for the rest of the day."

The cranky old fart continued,

"Imma take roll now...your all here!"

~Playtime~

"DON'T BE JEALOUS OF MY BOOGIE!" Lemony and Sonique sang looking at themselves in the mirror,

"I'm a Sexy Beast!" Lemony said, Sonique giggled,

"Look! Two Sexy Beasts!"

Lemony and Sonique hugged, "Yay! Sexy Beasts!"

"Can I be a Sexy Beast too?" Rangiku asked,

Lemony and Sonique exchanged looks, Sonique stuck his hand down Rangiku shirt and pulled out tissue paper.

"You can't be a Sexy Beast if you stuff your shirt!"

Rangiku looked sad, Lemony patted her shoulder.

"Let's make fake boobies out of bouncy balls and then tease the boys!" Lemony chirped

"Can I have fake boobies too?" Sonqiue asked hopefully,

"Rukia do you want fake boobies? You can help us make them!" Lemony called, Rukia shook her head.

"My Nii-sama might take them away!"

~Reading time~

"I don't get it," Jay R said looking up from his Advanced Philogy and Pyschology book.

"What?" Wicked replied looking up from Advanced Prestodigitation Versus Mycology book.

"We are the most intelligent individuals in this class full of...dunderheads, why aren't we moved up a grade or two?" Jay R asked,

"I'm honestly not sure Jay R,"

"Look out!" Cazcappy yelled, suddenly a Harry Potter book went flying across the room and cracking Wicked across the forehead and knocking her out of her chair.

WHACK!

"IDIOTS!"

"I'll help you, miss." Uliquorra said putting out his hand, Wicked swatted it away.

"Get away from me you imbecile!"

"Your an imbecile!" Uliquorra retorted,

"Your mother's a booger face!" Wicked spat,

~Recess~

"Set! Break It Down! Hut! Hut! Hike!" Awesome yelled Cazcappy hiked the football and Awesome sent it hurling down the field, Meru caught it in mid air and took off down the field.

"Ha! Ha! You can't catch me!"

WHAM!

LB tackled Meru and stole the football,

"Its mine!" LB laughed, until she was tripped by Jaylonni.

"No its mine, dummy head!" Jaylonni cackled before she was tackled by Renji

"Yay! I got the ball!" The red-haired boy laughed until he was tackled by Awesome.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE!" Awesome yelled before she was pushed by Rukes.

"THE FOOTBALL IS MINE!" Rukes laughed,

~Lunch Time~

"I'm happy because I have cookies!" Lemony said, just then Gin walked over and stole her cookies.

"You big silver meanie!" Lemony yelled, Gin munched on the cookies and pushed Lemony out of her chair. She cried softly

"Don't feel bad, Lemony." Meru said, "when a boy picks on a girl it means he likes her."

"Really Meru?" Lemony asked, Meru nodded. Lemony grinned from ear to ear and stood up. She trotted over to the boys table and smiled at Gin.

"What do you want?" Aizen said taking a bite out of his sandwich, Lemony didn't answer instead she planted a huge wet kiss on Gin's cheek.

"EWWWWWW!" All the boys cried,

"Ewwww! Gin has cooties!" Cazcappy laughed.

~Naptime~

"ZZZZzzzzzzzZzzzzZzzz" the children snored.

Mushi was grading papers meanwhile.

"I shall rule the world..." Aizen said in his sleep.

"Lemony kissed me..." Gin snored,

~Coloring Time~

"Ahhhhhh!" Ravensterling cried, "Grimmjow put paint in my hair!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Go to the corner!" Mushi yelled at the blue-haired boy.

Grimmjow grumbled as he made his way to the corner. While he had his back turned Ravensterling hit him a paint covered brush.

"Hahaha!"

Mushi heard the laughter and put a Dunce cap on Grimmjow.

~Story Time~

"Once upon a time," Mushi began, Gin raised his hand.

"Can the story be about dragons?"

"No!" Mushi snapped, Cazcappy raised his hand.

"Can it be about baseball? I like the Brewers,"

"No, and The Rockies are better." Mushi said, (Lemony: I couldn't resist!"

Sonique raised his hand, "Can it be about the Stanky Leg?"

Mushi rubbed his temples, it was going to be a long day...

~Arts and Crafts~

"Look Lemony," Sonique said holding up a big red crayon heart, "I'm gonna give it to Joss."

Lemony held up a heart she made, "I'm giving mine to Gin."

Awesome retched, "boys are gross!"

Sonique took the heart over to Joss who crumpled it up.

"You dookey-head!" Joss yelled at him, Soniq scowled and sat back at his own table.

"I with Awesome," Sonique said, "boys are gross!"

~The End Of The Day~

"Bye everyone see you tommorow!" Lemony called to the little children running out of the school. She was followed by Wicked and Awesome. As they walked home they spoke.

"I can't wait to be older," Wicked growled, "So I can get my revenge on that damn badger."

"Who? That new kid Cazcappy, he seems pretty cool." Awesome said with a quirked eyebrow.

Lemony was looking starry-eyed at the sky, "Gin is my boyfriend..."

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> I had to dig deep down and find my inner child to write this. But I hope you guys enjoyed!...REVIEW


End file.
